Saving the Galaxy: Vol 1
by pizzafan123
Summary: Nicolette 'Nick" Jones and Peter Quill were captured by Yondu and the Ravengers from Earth in 1988 from outside a hospital. After leaving them 26 years later, a small orb gives them so much trouble and their stuck trying to save the Galaxy from Ronan with a violent Raccoon, a humanoid tree and two killers. They don't realize how much their lives will change.
1. Morag

**After I watched Infinity War, I had to watch the Guardians of the Galaxy movies. Thus, this story was born.**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Orb**

I slouched in the commanding chair, making sure we were still on course to Morag. Peter and his 'girlfriend' were down below, having sex. She was pretty, a bright pink thing. Since Peter turned into a playboy years back, I just ignored it.

I was bored and I heard Peter climbing up, a grin on his face, fully dressed (thankfully) and his Walkman in his hand, old headphones around his neck.

He whined. "Get out of the chair."

I snorted, lean back into it. "Nope."

His voice got whiner. " _Nick!"_

I mimicked him. " _Peter!"_ There was a co-pilot chair, but I knew he'd react this way and it was funny to see his reaction.

He shoved my shoulder a little, leaning against the armrest, foregoing the other chair. "We almost there?"

I pointed to the large windows. "Look for yourself, genius."

I sighed to myself as Morag was closer. "Yondu's gonna be pissed."

Peter grinned at me. "I'm still gonna do it." He sent me a look. "You can back out, you know?"

I scoffed. "Like I would. I know what he'd say too." I thought about something and mimicked my voice into a deeper tone. "'I could of fed you both to my crew.'"

Peter finished. "'They never had Terran before'."

I shrugged, sighing to myself at the repetitive threat of Yondu's. "We'll just deal with problems like we usually do."

He smirked. "When they show up."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Exactly."

/ / /

We landed the Malino (Peter did) and looked for the Orb. Me and Peter come from a bunch of Ravengers since we were kids, a group of people who basically steal shit to sell or keep.

Peter used his device to look for the Orb. I wondered how far back Yondu and the rest of them are. Peter had his space mask on. I had something like it, just not as dramatic, with his glowing eyes and all. The only part that showed of his head was his mop of blond hair.

We entered a cave and Peter clicked a button to the side of it and it disappeared into the little thing he had as a ear peace. I did the same with mine, as humans, we had to be careful because of oxygen.

I chuckled as he put his headphones on and strapped the Walkman to his waist. Peter grinned back at me. He clicked in on and moved forward. His coat swishing around his calves as he moved.

I wore black cargo pants, below knee boots, a regular dark red shirt and a coat similar to Peter's (as in the leather), but it was a little past butt length, and it was red and grey. It was my style and I liked it. Me and Peter dressed like Ravengers, that was for sure.

Peter turned to face me, his shoulders shaking in the way that told me he was going to start dancing. He moved the headphone away from his ear for a second. I shook my head, grinning. "No way, man. I'm not dancing to no music, that'd be weird."

He shrugged, kicking off and turning back the way he was. I watched in fond amusement as he started kicking puddles, moving this way and that.

He kicked a couple of Orloni out of the way, using one as a microphone to sing into.

I just followed him, my hands in my pockets. Believe it or not, over the years, Peter got me into that weird dancing habit of his, though I wasn't obsessive like he was. Over the past 20 years I knew the lyrics to the songs he had on that tape.

I could even recognize the beginning notes of 'Come and get your love'.

I was followed with my hands in my coat as he danced toward the Orb, my head bobbing a little at the tune.

This would be the first real job we had without Yondu. He would be pissed sure, but me and Peter were adults now. As hard as it was to tell with space. Me and Peter were both in our 30's.

I laughed at him as he slid through a puddle and kept on dancing. I sped up so I was closer and I stopped at the cliff when he did too. I looked down and saw eel like creatures with sharp snapping teeth.

He activated his jet boots and I did the same, hoping over with him. He hopped up the steps, reaching the door. I jogged the rest of the steps, standing beside him.

I moved him out of the way slightly, bending down a little. Peter made a face out the corner of my eyes. I smirked in his direction, easily using the tool I had to pick the lock in three seconds.

The doors slid open and I walked ahead, squinting a little. Peter shook his globe of light, making me sigh in relief, rubbing my eyes and grin. Ahead of us was a large grey ball floating and surrounded by glowing purple bars.

I nudged Peter. He put his headphones around his neck. "What?"

"Why ain't there anyone guarding it."

He shrugged, shutting off his Walkman. "Who knows. That's happened in the past."

"That's true, but that usually meant they were in hiding or were stupid. Let's hope it's the latter."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Sure, it was exciting, but I didn't want to be almost killed on almost every job. Peter sent down a electrometric entrapment device and I watched with baited breath as it zoomed close to it. I chanted. "Come on."

Peter looked just as attentive. It clicked toward the device, Peter picked it up, me and him grinning at each other.

I looked away and grimaced in shock. "Shit! Peter!"

He looked over and made the same face. A dark skinned guy and 2 guards were there with guns.

Peter said. "Uh…hey."

I raised my hands in front of me in the universal gesture of peace. Even with the gun on my right hip and my knife in a holster on my left thigh.

He snarled something to his guards and then snapped at Peter. "Drop it now!"

I nodded my head at him. Me and Peter both knew they had the element of surprise.

Peter dropped it and I wrinkled my nose as it clanked to the ground. Dropping something we took always annoyed me, even if it was part of a plan or self-preservation. I blame the Ravengers.

Peter backed up. "Cool man, no problem, no problem at all!"

I tensed as one guard went close to Peter and the other one went around to me. I almost stepped back further at the intense blue eyes that seemed to ignore the pupil for the leader guy. I've been here for more than 2 decades and some of the aliens were still strange or surprising.

He picked it up and held it before us. "Where did you find out about this?"

I was jabbed in the back by the guard and I glared over my shoulder, but focused on the leader like guy.

Peter exclaimed. "I-we don't even know what it is. We're Junkers."

The best excuse to use when caught. I waved my hands. "Seriously. We just found it."

His intense look switched to me and I raised my eyebrows in a 'innocent' look Yondu said never worked on me. Peter waved his hands too. "Yeah, just checking stuff out."

A guard nudged the gun in his back. Ok, they were getting annoying.

"You don't look like Junkers! You two are wearing Ravenger garb!"

I sent him a look. "You're gonna judge us based on clothes?"

Peter nodded. "It's just an outfit. Ninja Turtle, you better stop poking me!"

To complete this, I was jabbed harshly in the ribs. I shrugged him away from me. "Dude, knock it off! Damn."

The guy screamed. "What are your names!?"

Peter started, yelling." "Peter Quill, ok?! This is Nicolette Jones."

I sent the angry guy a look. "Man, calm down." I looked at Peter. "You know I don't like that name."

He shrugged, even in this situation giving me one of his shitty smirks. "He asked for your name, not your nickname."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Really, Pete?"

The angry guy shouted. "Enough of this! Move!"

Me and Peter looked at him. "Why?"

"Ronan may have questions for you both."

I frowned in confusion. That name sounded familiar, but I didn't know who that was and neither did Peter from the look on his face. But I was getting annoyed at this back and forth crap. I wanted to take the Orb already.

The guy turned away, expecting us to follow with his guards at our back.

Before I could attack the moronic one stabbing me in the side with his gun, Peter called out. "There may be another name you might know me by."

I let out a loud snicker, grinning. Peter sent me a look, spelling, 'shut up'. I was jabbed again. I basically growled in his direction.

Peter looked at him, all confident. "Starlord."

The dark skinned dude looked lost. "Who?"

I burst into laughter, snickering loudly at the disappointment on the self-proclaimed 'Starlord'. Peter said, with the same disappointment on his face as in his tone. "Starlord. Lengendary outlaw. I-Nick, shut up!"

I let out a couple more chuckles, letting them tapper off. I was getting annoyed with this drawn out thing. I sent Peter a look, raising my eyebrows in silent communication. Half the time, me and Peter could understand each other. Over 20 years will do that to you.

He nodded, looking annoyed. Probably at how this was taking, me mocking him about his codename and that nobody knew him by it.

The leader dude turned away and Peter rolled his eyes. "Forget this."

He kicked the light orb into one of them, disengaging him on the spot. As the one 'guarding' me stared in surprise, I swung my leg, slamming it into his stomach, doubling him over, and swinging my gun to smash him in the head.

As the leader dude turned around, Peter blasted him. I laughed as he fell. "That was easy, we should of did that before." I let my gun click back into place on my hip.

He shrugged. "So what?"

I grabbed the orb before he could, slipping it into the inside pocket of my coat, zipping it up.

Peter exclaimed. "Hey!"

I shrugged. "You dropped it last time."

"It was part of a plan!"

I turned toward him, grinning. "That you made up in 2 seconds."

"Still worked."

"Yeah, after we kicked their asses."

"Hey, Nick."

"What?"

He back up, eyes wide and nodding his head toward the entrance. My eyes were just as wide when the guy got _right back up._

I gaped. "Oh shit. How bad are your guns?"

He basically squawked. "Nothing's wrong with them!"

I back up a little. "Should we be having this conversation."

"You-"

I ducked down, yanking on his knee so he fell with me. I clicked a piece near my ear, forcing the mask back over my face. A blast hit above our heads. We blasted away from there, Peter rolling a couple of feet away from where I did. I yelped in sharp pain. His second blast skimmed the side of my left leg. I shook my head, running with him through a kind of rain spray, my bad leg causing me to limp, making it look like I was hopping. "We really need to stop talking with an enemy in front of us."

Peter called, looking at me, even with us running side by side. "You're tellin' me!" He frowned, still keeping the same pace. We couldn't afford not to. "You okay?"

I let out a curse, feeling blood soak my leg, but didn't think it was too bad.

I called out, voice tense with pain. "Yeah." I mean it hurt every time I stepped, but I wasn't saying that, But we had the Orb, all we had to do was get off this planet. A couple more of those guys were in front of the ship. "Peter!"

"I got it!"

He used the device we used with the Orb and forced them to the ground, basically attached to it.

I ran with him as we went toward the ship. I took my gun back in my hands, doable with one hand, but better with two.

I stumbled to a stop and shot a leftover guard and Peter vaulted into the ship. I heard a grunt and couldn't stop myself from falling on him when I landed in the ship. I let out a groan with him, gritting my teeth as I smacked my head on the metal floor and hurting my leg even more.

I groaned, rolling away from him and standing up. "Why can't a job ever be easy?"

He rolled quickly to his feet. "Uh-huh."

I snapped the latch closed and stared at the huge gun/rocket launcher they were pointing at us. "Peter!"

I slammed myself into the co-pilot's chair, gripping the armrests as Peter pulled up away from the blast in the pilot's chair. The sound exploding under us. I laughed in relief and excitement. Peter laughed with me, looking back.

We were twisting and turning away from the blasts. And yelped in pain as we were thrown up. We were dipping down. I called out. "Woah, woah, woah!"

Peter smacked into the front of the glass and I rolled backward, cursing my throbbing leg again. We were then thrown through every area of the upper part of the ship, smacking into each other a couple of times.

I groaned as he finally got the craft situated. I groaned again, laying on the floor. "Ow. Peter, this is your fault."

I was breathing heavy, just as he was. He snapped, resting against the wall. "How?!"

I wheezed. "Your bad plan."

"Now it's my plan?!"

More importantly, I checked my pocket with the Orb and sighed in relief when I felt it was okay. "Yep."

Before he could snap at me again, that pink girl came out from below. She was a Krylorian. "Peter?" She also had a type of foreign accent.

Peter gave one of his half awkward/confident grins. "Hey, uh, uh…"He sent me a look.

I snorted and said. "If you don't remember one of your conquests, don't expect me to."

She stared in disbelief. "Bereet!"

I snickered and Peter kicked my bad leg, causing it to throb worse. "Ow! Seriously!?"

Peter sent me a glare, but looked back at Bereet with a smile. "I'm gonna be honest with you, I forgot you were here."

She still stared in disbelief. I coughed. "Ah, ok. Hey…Bereet, we'll take you home, okay? Good."

I stood and hobbled over the Space Aid Kit, I made sure to have because and Peter both had some pretty bad accidents. I always remembered to stock it, even Peter agreed it was a good idea.

I rolled up my pants leg as I sat down and grimaced as it stuck a little, but I moved it out of the way. Peter was talking to Bereet, but I ignored it. As I cleared away the blood, I used some special glue which closed injuries and considering it was a small gash, I was good. After that was taking care of, Peter asked. "How's it?"

I took out a shot of painkiller. "Fine."

He sat by me. "Really?"

I injected it in my leg. "Uh-huh."

I grimaced, throwing away the needle and putting the Kit away. I said when he didn't move. "Yep."

I then wrapped a small bandage around it to cover it, pulling my pants leg back over and I reminded myself to change them later.

He pulled me up and I shrugged. "I'm good. Didn't even get me that deeply."

"If you say so, come on." He looked at my leg some more, but I walked down the hatch with him and he looked away.

Living with the Ravengers our whole childhood, we could get stupid with wounds. Eatin' by wolves is a good description with them. Eating a good example. Had to stay tough or we'd be screwed.

Over the years, me and Peter watched out for each other, being around each other's age and being the only Terrans. So, we watched out for each other ever since.

As I limped a little and came down, Peter inserted the cassette in the player, getting ready to listen to music. Bereet was looking at our computer screen, looking a little awkward.

The news was on and it was talking about Xandar and the Kree and the unrest between them. Which wasn't surprising considering the fighting between them. I sat down on one side of the table, leaning my head back and letting my leg stick out, resting it. It wasn't bad enough where I couldn't run if I had to, but I was resting it to be safe.

I could hear a beeping and before I could open my eyes to look, Bereet said. "Peter, you have call."

He exclaimed. "No!"

My eyes snapped open only to grimace when I saw Yondu's blue face. I swore. "Shit!"

I glared over at Bereet. Did she really have to touch things that didn't belong to her?

"Quill? Girl, you there?"

My grimace went deeper and I nodded my head, scowling. Peter made a face, turning around. "Hey, Yondu."

"I'm here on Morag, ain't no orb, ain't the either of you here."

Peter looked at him seriously. "I thought we could save you the hassle."

"Where are you now, boy? Huh, brat?"

I glared at him for that. He's been calling me that ever since I was a kid. Being in my thirties, it didn't matter much to him. I piped in, frowning. "We can't tell you that, Yondu."

Yondu pointed a finger. "I slaved putting this deal together-"

I rolled my eyes at him. I snorted. "Dramatic."

Peter scoffed. "Making a few calls is slaved?"

Yondu thundered. "-and you two ripped me off!"

"We do not do that to each other. We're Ravenger's, we have a code!"

Peter snapped. "And that code is steal from everybody."

I retorted. "And you broke that code when you kidnapped us over 20 years ago!"

His face soured, darkening. "When I picked you both up on Terra-"

Peter scoffed again. "Picked me up-"

I glared at his face, sneering. "Yeah, that's what you did."

"-these boys wanted to eat you."

I grimaced at all the times I heard that during my childhood. Me and Peter both snapped. "Yeah?"

"They never had any Terran before!"

I rubbed my forehead, above my eyebrows, beyond annoyed of hearing this. This was a constant fight, I did not want to listen to it. "Peter."

Peter nodded. "Yeah."

Yondu considered. "You two are alive because of me-"

He stopped, staring at me. I was smirking and giving him a wave. "Girlie, don't you even-"

I cut off the connection, glaring at the blank screen. I rolled my head to look at Bereet. "Don't touch anything else, please."

She nodded quietly. "Yes."

Peter ran a hand through his hair and then set the Milano for Xander, keeping it on autopilot. He looked at me. "You do know if Yondu does catch us, he's gonna kill you for that."

I gave him a slow grin. "Then let's make sure he doesn't." He laughed. I rolled my eyes, saying. "No matter who cut the connection, you know he's pissed at both of us."

Peter made a face. "Yeah." He shrugged. "Oh well."

I snorted at that. Maybe we shouldn't of stolen the Orb from Yondu and the other Ravengers and just started out on our own, but it was a mystery and too hard to resist. No use whining about it now. Peter probably feels the same.

Plus, me and Peter were adults. Peter told me. "He also doesn't know where we're going."

I scoffed. "He'll figure it out, we'll just get there first. Yondu introduced us to the Broker."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "There are other people."

"Broker has the best price."

Peter nodded. "True. I'll check on the course."

He got up and went to do just that. I wasn't exactly afraid or in fear of Yondu (though the Yaka arrow set my teeth on edge when aimed at me), but I didn't want to deal with him. Between the three of us, we had a weird relationship, over 20 years' worth and no matter what, that wasn't going to change.

I looked over at Bereet, who was sitting there awkwardly. I cleared my throat. "So…Bereet?"

She looked up at me surprised. "Yes?"

"Where we droppin' you off?"

She said. "Oh, at Xandar."

I smirked a little in relief. "That's good."

Now we didn't have to make any second stops.

I readied myself for the future, hoping we could get out money, split between me and Peter and leave.

/ / / /

 _Yondu and The Ravengers_

 _Yondu turned away from the screen with a snarl. Damn that boy and the brat. He snapped. "Put a bounty on 'em!"_

 _He stormed past his men and clasped his loyal first mate's arm, Kraglin. He thought about what he was willing to fork up. "40K. 20K for each of them!" He hissed at Kraglin. "But I want them back alive."_

 _Horaz, with a scraggly brown beard and hair, walked toward his Captain. "Alive?!"_

 _The rest of the Ravengers followed as they walked on Morag. Yondu spat. "That's what I said."_

 _Horaz snapped. "I told you when we picked them up, you should have delivered the boy like we were hired to do! He was cargo! The girl wasn't even supposed to be there! You should've gotten rid of her the second she showed up! You always been soft on them!_

 _Yondu spun around in rage, grabbing the front of his jacket. The fact that anyone was calling him soft or weak pissed him off, almost as much as those damn Terrans most of the time. He snarled at Horaz in defense. "You're the only one I've been soft on!"_

 _He allowed his long coat covering his Yaka Arrow to move aside. It glowed as it did before an attack if he wanted it to. Yondu leveled him with a glare, feeling satisfied at his fear. "Now, don't you worry about Mr. Quill and Miss Jones, soon as they're both back here, I'm gonna kill them myself."_

 _Seeing that his point was made, he turned away and continued speaking. "What we do need to worry about is who else wants that Orb."_

 _The Ravengers silent after that, but as Yondu went to his ship, Kraglin followed by his side. He wanted to find out who wanted that Orb. But in the back of his mind, he worried about what those two Terran brats got involved with._

 _It was up to him to find out._

 _Time to see Broker._


	2. Xandar and Getting Arrested

**Saving the Galaxy: Vol 1**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Xandar and Getting Arrested**

We dropped off Peter's last night stand and moved through the busy streets of Xandar. A lot of people were moving from place to place. Xandar was a place most aliens came to. I was shocked when I saw the different types of aliens when me and Peter first came here as kids. Sure, it was like that on Yondu's ship, but not like this. Then again, me and Peter are more used to the bars around here and other places. Best place to get information and alcohol. Space alcohol is weird. I pretty sure Earth alcohol don't do the things that it does. Most planets are the same in that regard.

Peter asked as we walked to Broker's place. "Can I have it?"

I limped slightly next to Peter, sending him a look. "The Orb?"

He sent me a hopeful grin. "Yep."

I said in a deadpan voice. "No."

He pouted. "Aw, why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason!"

I laughed a little, giving him a reason. "You'll give us the wrong attention, like throwing it up in the air in front of all these people."

"No, I won't!"

I sent him another look. "Really?"

"...No."

I let out another laugh, grinning at him in amusement. I pointed in front of me. "Look, we're already here."

He huffed at me, not sounding bothered. "Fine."

He followed me inside, the door similar to a garage sliding shut behind us. The action darkened the room a little. I could see the Broker behind his desk, fiddling with something.

Me and Peter were still standing side by side. Peter grinned at Broker. Broker was an older guy, Xandarian (which look closest to humans in space), with thin black braids going down his scalp. The strange thing about him was the eyebrows going in two different directions.

Broker looked up and greeted us. "Mr. Quill. Miss Jones."

I nodded at him and Peter did the same, saying. "Broker." Peter turned toward me and not wanting to delay it any further, I took the Orb from my coat and placed it on the table, but keeping it close to my hands just in case. I nodded my head at him again. "The Orb."

Peter smirked. "As commissioned."

Broker gave the too of us strange look. "Where's Yondu?"

I stiffened and withheld a grimace at the blue alien's name, hoping Broker didn't notice. Peter said in a tone that managed to piss off many different aliens in the past. "He wanted to be here. He sends his love. He wants me to tell you that you have the best eyebrows in the business." He laughed, grinning widely.

I stopped my laugh, keeping it in my chest. One of us had to be professional at these things. Broker rolled his eyes. I said before he could say anything. "Yondu ran into something. Had us take care of his business for 'im."

After staring at me for a moment, he nodded. I pushed it over to him. He tapped it and I could see the curious look on his face. Peter asked. "What is it?"

I couldn't help, but feel a little curious myself. Sure, it didn't matter. We stole what we stole, whatever they wanted or what we wanted, but a lot of times, I couldn't help but wonder _what_ we were stealing.

Broker said, more interested in the Orb than us at the moment. "It's my policy never to discuss my client's business or their needs."

Peter pointed at me and him. "Well, me and her almost died getting it for you."

Broker didn't look impressed. "An occupational hazard, I'm sure in your line of work."

I snorted, annoyed at all the times me or Peter almost got killed on the job. "Without us, you wouldn't be able to get your hands on these things."

His voice was dry. "I assure you, there's always someone to steal."

Broker inquired about where it was from. Peter rolled his eyes at the memory. "Some machine headed freak working for a guy named Ronan."

Broker's head darted upward in alarm. I swore in my head at his look. Whoever Ronan was, I have a feeling we just lost Broker's business. He voice was full of fear. "Ronan?"

I raised my hands. "Hey, Broker, wait-"

He came around the table quicker than I thought he could. "I'm sorry Mr. Quill, Miss Jones, I truly am, but I want none of this transaction if Ronan is involved."

He shoved the Orb into Peter's chest. He was pushing him out the door. I darted in front of them with a sound of shock, trying to push Broker back. Me and Peter called. "Woah, woah!"

I stopped Broker. "Hey, stop! Who's Ronan?"

If possible, Broker looked even more fearful. "A Kree fanatic. Outraged by the peace treaty who will not rest until Xandarian culture-my culture- is wiped from existence!"

Broker was pushing us again. I might of been able to push him back with Peter, but my leg buckled behind me, allowing him to shove us out the door. Though his fear probably helped him too. Me and Peter were protesting.

Broker called. "His bad side I rather not be on."

Peter snapped, struggling. "What about our bad side?!"

I tried stopping Broker. "Hey! Hey! He doesn't even have to know!"

Broker said, getting us out the door. "He will. Sorry again, Miss Jones and Mr. Quill." The doors slammed in our faces. I yelped in surprise at the suddenness. Me and Peter almost ended up tangled on the floor, but we kept each other upright. I scowled at the closed metal door. I checked my waist for my weapons and was happy they didn't get lost in the scuffle.

Meanwhile, Peter punched the door. "We had a deal, bro!"

I ran a hand down my face. "There has to be a reason Broker's bein' a chicken shit."

Peter stopped hitting the door and sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

I shrugged, out of any ideas. "Look for someone else and fast."

Peter looked like he agreed. We should've been out of here without the Orb and richer, either going into space and into another bar. Now, we had to worry about selling it before Yondu found us and it wouldn't be long if we didn't hurry. Peter looked to the side and I saw a woman around our age (it was hard to tell with aliens), with bright green skin, a pretty face and long red hair. She was leaning against the wall, eating some type of fruit I didn't know the name of.

I rolled my eyes at the look on Peter's face. _Really? Is now the time for that, Quill?!_

The woman looked curious. "What happened?"

Peter made a face as I watched. He pointed toward the closed door. "The guy backed out on a deal with me-us." He amended at my look.

Peter gave another look. "If there is one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity."

I snorted in amusement. That was funny considering that we've been Ravengers since we were kids. "Kinda weird hearin' that out of your mouth."

I scowled at him as his elbow dug sharply in my side. He hissed. "Shut up!"

I sent him a glare right back. "Ow."

Peter turned back to the girl, putting on his charm. "Peter Quill. People call me Starlord."

I let out a bit of laughter at that, I remembered the dark skinned alien's reaction. "No, they don't." He sent me another glare, but I ignored him, turning my attention to the alien woman. "Nick Jones." I nodded my head at her. If I let Peter keep on going, we'd never finish this conversation.

The woman nodded back and smirked at Peter. "You have a baring of a man of honor."

I raised an eyebrow in her direction. _What is she playing at?_

My whole body stiffened as Peter started tossing the Orb in the air. _I knew he would do it!_

My body stiffened for a whole another reason when I saw her eyes follow it. Peter didn't seem to notice my wariness. He babbled. "I wouldn't say that...people say it about me..."

Before I could move, the woman kicked him in the stomach, taking the Orb. I smacked his shoulder. "Great goin', Quill!"

He shoved me back. "Wait a sec." He threw something, catching her legs with it.

I grinned when she fell over. "Good!"

I chased after her, Peter on my heels. I let out a grunt when her boots smacked me in the stomach, making me fall flat on my back. I groan, rolling to my knees and seeing her kick Peter in the face. I grimaced, rising to my feet. I slammed into her as I saw the blade she had above Peter's head. "No, you don't!'

We tumbled around on the ground, me shutting my eyes for a moment against the dirt. We winded up with her on top. I squirmed to get loose and moved my upper body upward, slamming my forehead into hers. She let out a yell, going back a little before punching me in the nose.

I yelped, groaning as pain spread across my nose and blood was gushing out. I saw her knife again and I lifted an arm to defend myself when she was tackled off. I groaned in pain again. I rolled to my knees, my hands over my bleeding nose, the blood falling toward my mouth and chin. "Why do they always break my nose! Ow!"

I heard a guy's voice. "Put them in the bag! Put them in the bag!"

I stiffened, hoping to my feet. I thrashed at the feeling of vines wrapping around me.

I heard the same voice. "Not just her, man! Him too!"

I heard Peter call. "Nick!"

I swore. "Dammit! let go of me!" I dug my nails or lack there of into the vines or branches. I heard a scream from the guy. "Ow! Biting?! That's not fair!"

I saw Peter run off, which meant he had an idea or the green woman didn't have the Orb anymore. The vines then broke, causing me to duck when I felt something almost fly at my face. I ran forward, ignoring the girl, chasing after Peter. She threw something toward him. I stopped short, seeing the Orb knocked out of his hand. I saw her snatch it and I chased after her. "You're not getting it!"

I saw her and Peter crash into each other, her onto of him. I shouted, running past them. "Peter!"

I ran backwards, catching the Orb in my cupped two hands. I noticed the gadget he attached to her leg, making her fly off toward the lake. I walked over to Peter, slapping a high five with him, holding up the Orb. "Got it!"

Peter grinned at me, but I said. "Still, I called it when I said that it would be your fault."

He sent me a mock wounded look. "Nic-hey!"

I let out a yell myself, me and Peter being stuff in a huge bag together. I swore loudly. "Fuck!"

I could feel Peter's scruff scratching my face. "Ack, Peter, move!"

"Shit-you think I can help it!"

I swore again as we were upside down, pressed against each other. Something like this has happened before on one of our Ravenger missions, but that doesn't mean I'm still not pissed. I heard a scuffle outside and I grappled at Peter's pants leg, feeling for his taser gun. I handed it to him. I whispered (never knowing what kind of alien had good hearing). "Here, take it!"

The flap open and I grinned as Peter electrocuted the green alien. "Awesome, Quill!"

We both struggled to get out, running off. I called out. "Who was trying to get us in that bag?"

He shrugged, running faster. "Who kno-ack!"

I stopped short as he fell to the floor twitching. "Wha-ah!"

I felt the electric current, making me seize on the floor at the pain to my nerves. I curled into a ball in pain, groaning. I shuttered some more from the pain. We were floating up in the air and I glared as I noticed the Nova Officer. The pain was leaving a little.

Great, me and Peter were arrested!

/ / / / / / / / /

 **Flashback 26 Years Ago**

Nicolette Jones was only 8 years old when she got in a car accident with her parents inside. A car hit the driver's side, sending them on a tailspin into a guard rail. She was stuck in her seat belt, the device locking on her. Time was a blur, but ambulances came, taking them to the hospital. Nicolette remembered crying for her parents, in pain and scared, but wanting her 'Mom and Dad'.

She winded up being okay, bruises and scrapes, a bad one over her eyebrow. They patched her up and set her up in the waiting room with another kid listening to a Walkman, Nicolette had a similar one at home. She sat on a chair next to him, bringing her legs up to her chest and setting her chin on them. She was staring at the door toward where they said her parents were getting fixed up.

She balled her fists, they told her it was too early to tell her anything on her parents. She was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the boy say. "Hey."

She looked toward him, he didn't look hurt like she did. "Hi."

He smiled a little. "I'm Peter Quill." He held out a hand.

That got her to smile a little too. "Nicolette Jones, but people call me Nick." She clasped his hand, shaking it. She asked. "So, what are you doing here?"

The boy, Peter frowned. "My mom's really sick, she has Brain Cancer."

Nick bit her lip, she heard that Sally Millow's grandma had it and it made her sick. "Oh, sorry."

Peter looked at her. "Why are you here?"

She winced, touching the bandage on her forehead. "I-I, me and my p-parents got in a car accident, I'm waiting for them."

Peter frowned again. "Oh."

It was quiet for a moment as they looked away from each other. Peter then grinned at her. "Hey, you want to listen to this."

Nicolette scooted closer, putting her ears near his as music began to play. She smiled a little as she heard the music.

"Miss Jones?"

Nick's head shot up at her name, looking up. It was an old-ish man with thinning hair and a tired expression, his mouth turned into a sad frown. She jumped up, running over to his side. "My Mom and Dad! Are they okay?! Can I see them, please?!"

His frowned seemed to deepen and he said. "Can I speak with you over here?"

She looked at him and nodded silently, feeling something worrying in her chest. She was by a corner of the hall, away from Peter's sight. His voice was gentle. "We tried our best, but your parents..."

His voice faded out and she couldn't hear what he was saying, but she knew what it meant. She choked on a sob, grabbing onto his shirt, yanking on it. "Why! You have to save them! Please!"

He gave her a solemn look, letting her yank his shirt this way and that without moving. She stopped, turning on her heel and passing Peter. She heard him call out. "What, Nick!?"

She ignored him, running out of the hospital and coming through a back door, so no one would follow her. She feel on her knees on a field of grass. No one was there. She cried to herself. Time passed and she was shocked to feel someone drop next to her. She looked over and it was Peter. She wiped her eyes. "P-peter?"

"My M-mom, she-"

Nick grabbed his arm tightly. "Sorry, my-my parents, they're-"

Peter in turn grabbed her arm just as tightly. Suddenly a beam of light was above them, bringing them up.

Peter screamed in horror. "MOM!"

Nick yelled with him. "MOM! DAD!"

They grabbed onto each other as they were zipped up into the sky.

/ / / / / /

 **I know it's been a long time, but I finally got the second chapter out. Thank you for everyone who liked it. I'll try to update more frequently.**

 **Cortana Hansen : Thank you, glad you like it. **

_BeautifulPink101_ **: Peter and Nick are going to have a close relationship, that you'll see later. More sibling than anything else. Happy that you liked how I did the scene. Thanks for complementing my story. I read yours before, it's pretty good.**

 **Lola Vegas : Good to see that you like it. **


End file.
